


Stolen Moments

by Ithiel_Dragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Massage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon
Summary: A series of short interludes between a Prince and his Shield while on the road.Marked Complete, but new chapters might be added from time to time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very heavily inspired by this lovely artwork by Rex Clypeus:  
> https://twitter.com/rex_clypeus/status/1001568849362333697

Noctis hissed as Gladio’s slick fingers began to probe at his opening.  The lube felt unnaturally cold against his overheated skin.

“Okay?” Gladio asked.  His breath hot against Noctis’ lips, and practically panting, either from exertion or arousal, or both.  Noctis nodded eagerly, brushing his lips softly against the older man’s as his fingers clenched on his Shield’s shoulders for support.  Short nails dug into strong muscles as one blunt finger pressed deeper inside him, pulling a ragged moan from Noctis’ mouth.

The flesh under Noctis’ hands was still hot from the sun, and slick with sweat and dirt.  They were both utterly filthy from pushing the Regalia through the hot Leide desert and exhausted.  Even Gladio had been out of breath by the time they finally made it all the way to Hammerhead. That didn’t stop Noctis from practically dragging his Shield behind the garage as soon as the others were preoccupied with shopping.  Gladio didn’t even offer a token protest as he might have any other time. Instead pulling the younger man close and kissing Noctis breathless even before the bathroom door was closed and locked behind them.

“Fuck… You’re so tight…” the older man breathed, licking teasingly into Noctis’ mouth. 

It had been too long.  They’d barely had a moment alone together since the treaty with Niflheim had been announced.  Then everything had passed in a rush and soon Noctis found himself getting ready to leave his home, perhaps for good, to be married to his childhood friend.  Noctis always knew he’d need to marry one day, if only to continue the line of Kings but… he hadn’t expected it to be so soon or so sudden. He barely had time to think what would happen between him and Gladio once it was all over.

He didn’t want to think about it now, either.  He only wanted to feel.

“Please, Gladio.  More…” Noctis begged and his breath hitched as his hips rocked forward almost against his will.  His stiffening flesh rubbed against the strong thigh slotted between his legs. He loved the feeling of the thick muscles hidden beneath skin tight leather sliding along his inner thighs with every movement he made, and Noctis couldn’t help the full body shudder that passed through him at the sensation. 

While he would have loved to feel hot naked flesh against him instead, unfortunately they didn’t have time for that.  They barely had time for this. The only clothing they’d bothered to remove was Noctis’ boots and shorts, left scattered on the floor of the small bathroom barely big enough for the both of them to stand in.  Even his underwear was merely pushed down his hips, barely pushed aside to give Gladio access to what he wanted.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you, Princess,” Gladio teased, as another finger slid in beside the first.  The burning stretch inside of him made every muscle in Noctis’ body tighten, and his nerve endings sing with pleasure. 

This was good too, Noctis decided.  Quick and dirty. Desperate. There was something decidedly forbidden about it.  As Gladio’s fingers worked in and out of his hole, curling and pressing against his prostate over and over, Gladio’s lips swallowed the moans Noctis couldn’t stop from slipping free. An almost in vain attempt to keep him quiet as possible, so no one would hear what they were doing through the flimsy wooden door barely cutting them off from the outside world. 

All it would really take was one person to walk by at the wrong moment, and then everyone would know their dirty little secret.  The best kept secret in all Insomnia. Noctis could only imagine the scandal. The prince of Lucius caught literally with his pants down with his own Shield days before he was supposed to be married…

This probably shouldn’t be turning him on nearly as much as it was, but… Noctis was too blissed out at the moment to really care, or feel even a hint of the shame he knew he probably should be feeling.  The front of his underwear was soaked with precum, sticking wetly to Gladio’s leather pants. Noctis could feel Gladio’s answering erection trapped and straining as the older man rutted against his thigh. 

A third finger pressed deep inside of him and Noctis bit his lip as a high pitched keen escaped his throat, his head falling back as he gasped for breath. Gladio took immediate advantage, mouthing under his jaw and down his throat, careful not to leave any marks on the prince’s pale skin.

“When we get to Galdin Quay, we’ll have more time. I’ll open you up nice and slow, just like you like it,” Gladio whispered against his skin, his free hand sliding up underneath Noctis’ shirt until his fingers found the younger man’s nipple, and he began to pinch it to a sensitive peak, “Get you nice and slick, and you can ride my cock all night long. Would you like that, baby?” 

Noctis nearly choked, his entire body feeling like he’d been touched by a live wire. 

“Yes… gods yes… Gladio… please…” Noctis whimpered, sliding his hand down Gladio’s sweat slick skin over his chest and clenching his fingers in the front of the filthy damp tank top.  He could feel Gladio’s heart thundering under his palm. Way faster than it would normally be beating.

Noctis knew that was partially due to all the energy Gladio had already expended today pushing the Regalia literally miles along the deserted road.  While he, Prompto, and Ignis had taken turns helping, they all knew it was Gladio who’d done the most work. They probably wouldn’t have gone anywhere at all without Gladio doing most of the pushing. As exhausting as it was, Noctis couldn’t deny the view had been splendid at times. The way the muscles of Gladio’s arms and shoulders had bulged and strained with the effort. God what Noctis wouldn’t have given to have an excuse to walk behind the Regalia as Gladio pushed, just to watch his straining thighs and ass as the older man bent over the back of the car… His thighs squeezed around Gladio’s leg as his whole body began to tremble, on the verge of tipping over the edge. 

“Gladio… I’m gonna…” Noctis let out a whimpering moan, shuddering hard in the other man’s arms.

“Go ahead, I’ve got you,” Gladio replied, kissing Noctis softly, tenderly, and that was all it took.  Noctis bit his lip hard enough to taste blood to keep himself from crying out, his hole clenching tightly around the fingers inside of him as his cock pulsed again and again. So much that the sticky semen began to drip down between his thighs, and smear along the warm leather between his legs. 

Gladio groaned at the sight, grinding his erection even harder against the younger man’s thigh.  Noctis mouthed at the hot skin on the side of Gladio’s neck, licking at the taste of salt and musk he loved so much.  He knew the moment when Gladio came, from the way the older man stiffened suddenly and groaned almost as though he were in pain. Hell, he probably was, given how tight those leather pants were.

Noctis continued to kiss along Gladio’s throat and collarbone, running his hands over the strong chest and underneath the thin shirt to greedily touch everywhere he could. He savored the feeling of the hot skin trembling beneath his fingers. Gladio was so damned strong, and Noctis knew _he_ was the only one who could make the big man weak in the knees.

Gladio pressed a tender kiss to Noctis’ forehead and gently withdrew his fingers.  Noctis whimpered softly at the loss. Gladio tilted Noctis’ face up with gentle fingers on his chin and pressed a soft kiss to the younger man’s lips. 

“Better get back out there before Iggy and Prom wonder where we are,” Gladio said, ever the reasonable one, but that didn’t mean Noctis had to like it.  Noctis pouted and Gladio chuckled, kissing his nose playfully, making the prince scrunch it up in disgust. Gladio set Noctis back on his feet, and if the younger man’s legs wobbled a bit, Noctis refused to acknowledge it. 

Gladio on the other hand looked decidedly smug in the mirror while he washed his hands, and Noctis punched him in the shoulder for it.  His reward was having his sweaty shorts tossed at his head by the older man.

“Finish getting cleaned up.  I’ll be outside,” Gladio said and slipped out the door, though not before delivering a firm smack to Noctis’ bare ass making the prince yelp.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday present to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired again by art and a discussion I had with Rex Clypeus.

Galdin Quay was something of an oasis, a small spot of civilization surrounded by harsh wilderness.  The small fishing port had blossomed into quite a profitable seaside resort thanks to the ferry taking passengers between Insomnia and Altissia.  As much as Gladio enjoyed camping, he could appreciate the tasteful, if a bit overpriced, accommodations that had been painstakingly designed to enhance the natural beauty of the scenery rather than distract from it.  He took a moment to admire the stunning sunset behind the impressive sweeping peaks of Angelgard, before his attention turned to the slight figure lying sprawled on the generously sized bed in the room.

Noctis rested on his back, still fully clothed, though at least he’d taken the time to kick off his boots before he’d flopped down onto the mattress.  His arm was thrown over his eyes to block out the light and he didn’t move when Gladio shut the door to the suite. Even though the prince’s breath was slow and even, Gladio knew Noctis wasn’t asleep.  So Gladio didn’t feel too bad about crossing the space and sitting on the edge of the bed beside the reclining younger man. He lightly pinched one of Noctis’ toes through his sock to get the other man’s attention, but Noctis only grunted at him in greeting and didn’t lower his arm. 

“How you doing, princess?” Gladio asked softly, unable to completely keep the concern out of his voice.  Under normal circumstances, almost nothing would have kept Noctis inside on such a beautiful day, especially if there was a fishing spot nearby.  Sure, they were all tired from the trip, but Prompto was still out, snapping pictures of the beautiful scenery, and Ignis was busy chatting with the pretty cook in the restaurant, probably exchanging recipes or something.  Rather than joining them or doing his own thing though, Noctis was in here.

“I’m fine…” the younger man replied, finally letting his arm drop to the bed beside his head as he looked at Gladio and offered a faint smile, but the prince couldn’t fool him.  He’d known Noctis for way too long.

Sure, Noctis could be pretty lazy sometimes, and might complain fatigue or some other ailment to get out of doing physical activity he didn’t want to do.  But that was usually baseless whining, and while it sometimes worked with Iggy because the advisor was a bit of a pushover in that way, Gladio often made it a point to work Noctis extra hard if he tried to pull that act with him and his training. But when Noctis was feeling actual discomfort of some kind, he often tried to hide it.  Gladio had learned the signs though. There was a certain tight set to the prince’s normally soft lips that signaled when Noctis was in genuine pain.  Like now.

Gladio knew the prince’s back had been bothering him lately.  Probably not a surprise since he’d helped push the Regalia for several hours when they’d broken down on the road.  Gladio was well aware that the old wound on the younger man’s back still acted up from time to time, though thankfully rarely the near crippling pain Noctis had been forced to endure in his younger years.  Of course they’d asked how Noct was doing once they reached Hammerhead, and the younger man insisted he was fine, just a bit sore, and Gladio had believed him.

He _had_ been fine. 

But Noctis had still been sore enough when they reached Galdin Quay that Prompto had suggested the prince make use of the massage service the resort offered.  They were rumored to be very good, but Gladio had still been a bit wary. He knew full well just how sensitive Noctis’ back was. Initially Noctis had been a bit wary too, but with a little more encouragement from Prompto the prince had given in.  What could go wrong?

A lot, apparently. 

It only took a few moments after the masseuse put his hands on Noct for the younger man to grimace in genuine pain, and it had been all Gladio could do not to surge forward and rip the poor man’s head off. Noct had bolted up from the padded table, clutching his back, but quickly waved off everyone’s concern. Insisting he was fine. He’d put on a good show, that much was for certain. It had convinced Iggy and Prom.  But not Gladio, and he noticed right away when Noct slipped off silently to their room while their friends were distracted. Gladio had picked up some supplies and followed not long after.

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?” Gladio muttered, reaching out to brush some of Noctis’ bangs out of his face, tucking the soft strands behind his ear.  Noctis leaned into the touch even as he scowled at his shield a moment, before letting out a resigned sigh.

“It’s not that bad.  I’ll be fine in the morning,” the younger man insisted, and Gladio eyed him a moment before giving a slight nod.  He believed the younger man. But that didn’t mean there was nothing he could do in the meantime to help Noct feel better. 

“Fair enough,” he replied, tracing along Noctis’ jaw to his chin with his fingertips.  Noctis’ eyelashes fluttered prettily at the touch. His voice dropped a couple of octaves when he asked, “Want some help with it anyway?” 

Gladio knew damned well what that tone did to his lover, and he watched as Noctis’ eyes darkened slightly, and his tongue darted out briefly to lick his lower lip. Gladio traced that pretty mouth with his thumb. 

“What did you have in mind?” Noctis whispered, kissing Gladio’s fingers and the older man grinned.  He fished a small dark bottle out of his pocket and held it up for Noctis’ inspection.

“I picked it up at the massage place,” Gladio explained as he unstopped the bottle and the scent of coconuts filled the room.  Noctis hummed appreciatively.

“Smells nice,” he said, and started to sit up, but Gladio stopped him with a firm hand on his chest.  Noctis quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You just relax.  I’ll take care of everything,” Gladio explained, and Noctis’ eyes lit up.  If there was one thing the prince loved it was being utterly spoiled.

“Okay,” Noctis breathed, and allowed his hands to rest beside his head, his body relaxed and pliant on the bed.  He looked up at Gladio with wide trusting eyes, and Gladio felt his heart squeeze with emotion and heat begin to pool in his groin at the same time.  Gladio leaned over and brushed his lips over the younger man’s, kissing him softly, and Noctis melted even further.

“Good boy,” Gladio murmured against the younger man’s lips and Noct whimpered softly. 

“Gladio…”

Gladio pulled away before he could become too wrapped up in just kissing Noctis, ignoring the younger man’s pout.  He had a plan after all. He smiled reassuringly at the reclining prince as he set the massage oil down on the bedside table and shifted lower on the bed.  Noctis watched him with curious eyes as Gladio sat at the end of the bed, picked up one of his feet, and pulled off his sock. Noctis had lovely, dainty feet, almost like a woman, and Gladio loved them. He tugged off the prince’ other sock as well and playfully lifted the younger man’s foot to his mouth to kiss his toes.  Noctis giggled.

“Gross,” the younger man said as he lightly kicked at Gladio with his free foot.  Gladio grinned and caught the other foot, and then settled both in his lap where he sat cross legged.  Then he began to rub his thumbs into the arch of Noctis’ foot, his touch too firm to be ticklish. Noctis hummed in appreciation, practically purring. 

“Like that?” he asked, and received a lazy nod from the younger man.  Smiling, Gladio got into the massage in earnest. Working one foot and then the other, savoring Noctis’ pleasant sighs and soft groans.  After a while he noticed the prince’ eyelids drooping and he knew he could probably put Noct to sleep like this, but that wasn’t what he wanted right now.  Maybe later. So he finally released Noctis’ feet with one last gentle squeeze and he shifted on the bed again. His hands moved to Noct’s belt, and the younger man definitely perked up at that.  Gladio grinned.

But when he finally got the younger man’s pants pulled down, Noctis lifting his hips slightly to help him, he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips when he caught sight of his lover’s underwear.

“I can’t believe you actually wore those,” Gladio said warmly, hooking one of his fingers into the younger man’s waistband and pulling it back enough to snap softly against his skin.  Noctis squirmed slightly but didn’t complain.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Noctis asked, a smile tugging at his lips, and Gladio couldn’t help staring down at the younger man fondly.  The bright pink underwear with little skulls and crossbones on them had only meant to be a gag gift he’d given Noctis a few years ago, but the younger man had worn them anyway. 

“No reason,” Gladio murmured, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Noctis’ hip, making the younger man squirm again, but he didn’t linger there as much as he’d like to.  Gladio sat up again and finished tugging Noctis’ pants down and off his slender legs. Only then did he reach for the bottle and poured a little of the sweet smelling oil into his hands. 

He started at Noctis’ calves and worked his way up.  Noctis’ muscles might not be as defined as his own, and he often teased the younger man about it, but they were still strong as steel.  He loved the feeling of them flexing and relaxing under his touch as he massaged his way up the younger man’s leg. Noctis’ breath began to grow heavier even before Gladio reached his inner thighs, and the older man smiled in appreciation at the slight bulge growing in those silly underwear. 

Gladio shifted again and Noctis lifted his arms without prompting as he tugged the younger man’s shirt off over his head. Because he was a weak man, Gladio didn’t stop himself from leaning down to press a soft trail of kisses from Noctis’ collarbones, down his chest, to his belly.  He loved the feeling of Noctis’ hands coming up to tangle in his hair and the way the younger man’s stomach muscles jumped in response to his beard lightly tickling his sensitive skin.

“Gladio…” Noctis whispered and the older man forced himself to pull away, ignoring the prince’s soft moan of complaint, before he could get too distracted. 

“Easy…” Gladio soothed, running his hand comfortingly along Noctis’ bare thigh before giving it a squeeze, “Turn over.”

Noctis did so with little discomfort with help from Gladio.  Once the younger man was settled on his front, his head pillowed comfortably on his arms, Gladio went to work.  He brushed his hand slowly down the length of the younger man’s back, and followed the path with a small drizzle of oil.  The smell of coconuts filled the room once more as Gladio settled his hands at the base of Noctis neck and began a slow and gentle massage.  He moved from Noctis’ neck to his shoulders and then carefully lower. Always beginning with the barest of touches, watching Noctis’ reactions carefully, before allowing a firmer touch. 

“How you doing, baby?” Gladio asked even though he didn’t really need to.  Noct was practically purring at this point while the older man worked his fingers into the tight muscles of his lower back. 

“Hmmm… good… so good…” Noctis murmured in reply and Gladio smiled.

“Good,” he replied, gently squeezing Noctis’ hips, “Wanna stop here, or-”

“Keep going, please…” Noctis answered immediately, his hips shifting a little restlessly.  Gladio didn’t hesitate hooking his fingers into the waistband of Noct’s underwear and carefully drawing them down.  He was unsurprised by the small wet patch on the front of them when he tossed them onto the floor.

Gladio’s hands immediately returned to the younger man’s ass, gently massaging the tense muscles and working his way slowly down the back of Noct’s thighs.  Noctis spread his legs a little more in invitation as increasingly loud moans spilled from the younger man’s parted lips. Never one to refuse such an offer, Gladio picked up the bottle of oil again and allowed a small amount to drizzle between the younger man’s cheeks. 

“Gods… yes, Gladio…” Noctis’ breathed, his voice hitching a little as the older man began to circle his opening with his fingers and push one inside slowly.  Noctis groaned softly, lifting his hips and Gladio placed his other hand firmly on the back of the younger man’s thigh, holding him in place. He couldn’t completely keep the younger man still however, as Noctis squirmed and rubbed his cock into the soft bedding beneath him. 

Gladio worked a second finger inside of him, scissoring the younger man open.  Noctis panted and clutched at the comforter under his hands, turning his head to watch Gladio over his shoulder.  Gladio couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sight. The warm blush staining Noct’s cheeks with pleasure, and utter trust in his eyes always took his breath away.  He curled his fingers inside the younger man’s body, teasing his prostate, just to see those eyelids flutter and that beautiful mouth part with a pleasured gasp.

“Gladio!  Please… I need…” Noctis moaned and tried to push back on the fingers breaching him as Gladio slid a third finger inside. 

“Easy. I’ve got you.  Just a little longer…” Gladio soothed as he thrust his fingers in and out of the younger man’s tight hole carefully, stretching him for an even larger invasion.  Noctis was impatient as usual, but Gladio took his time. Gently running his hand up and down the younger man’s thighs, over his ass, and up the length of his back while Noctis squirmed. 

Despite all the younger man’s begging to hurry up, Noct let out a whine of protest when Gladio’s fingers slipped free of his body and the prince watched the older man hungrily as his shield quickly stripped off his clothes.  Gladio joined the younger man on the bed, his arms braced on either side of Noct’s shoulders, his knees bracketing the other man’s thighs. He settled his weight down on top of his lover carefully and Noct let out a pleased groan at the feeling.  Gladio allowed his hard cock to slide between the younger man’s ass cheeks, coating himself in oil.

“You ready?” he asked, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Noct’s neck.  Noctis moaned and arched underneath him.

“Been ready,” Noct complained, and Gladio chuckled.  Kissing the younger man again and nuzzling the side of his neck as he pressed the head of his cock against the relaxed opening and slowly pushed inside. 

Noctis sighed and his body trembled as Gladio slid home inside of him, settling deep and stretching the younger man to the brim.  Gladio groaned and rolled his hips, allowing Noctis to feel every inch of him, and savoring the pleased moan the younger man made.  He drew out and pressed back in slowly, fucking the younger man almost languidly. Savoring every thrust. Every time Noct’s body tightened around him, and the younger man’s breath hitched in pleasure.  If he wanted to, he could probably keep this up for hours. Until Noctis was a sobbing, wrecked, mess under him, begging for relief.

As pleasant as that mental image was, Gladio wasn’t out to torture his lover with pleasure today.  So he gradually gave into the younger man’s whimpering pleas, allowing his thrusts to grow faster and a little firmer, rocking the smaller body beneath him gently.  Noctis moaned and clenched around him, his tight hole fluttering every time Gladio’s cock brushed his prostate. But the younger man’s body remained pliant and relaxed, even when he finally came with a soft cry of pleasure. 

Gladio smiled into the back of his lover’s neck, thrusting a few more times, before spilling as well with a soft groan in the younger man’s ear.  Noctis sighed, pleased and utterly boneless, as Gladio withdrew from him, some of the older man’s cum leaking out and dripping between his thighs as he did.  

“Best massage ever,” Noctis purred and Gladio couldn’t help the smug grin that split his face.  


End file.
